Like The First Time
by carkibe
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian, two inseparable lovers, have been apart for seven months. This is the tale of their heartbreaking reunion.
1. One

Sebastian entered the room, his huge, floppy tatas grazing the tile floor. "Ciel? My little Squidshine?" he called out, searching for the boy. "Mama's got some feedin' to do!"

Ciel looked up, his features filled with excitement. "Mayme!" He screeched out, before running over to Sebastian and his giant floppy tatas, taking one into his mouth and sucking on the giant, engorged nipple.

"Yes, pet," Sebastian grumbled out, red eyes gleaming as an endless stream of maple syrup began to pour into the boy's eager, suckling mouth. "Am I your Mayme, little one?"

Ciel looked up, eyes filled with love and amazement as he fed from the demon. He pulled away, maple syrup dripping down his face. He hadn't eaten in seven months, and he was so hungry. "Yes, mayme. I love you like golden diamonds to the greediest burgarler." He whispered quietly, fingers carresing the demon's calves as he brought his lips back to the meaty nipple.

"And to you the same," Sebastian whispered, knowing in his heart of hearts that Ciel was the only boy for him. As the younger of the two suckled at his huge, hanging nip, Sebastian felt a pang of guilt. Sebastian had been keeping his beautiful Good Boy in the confines of a small room, with nothing but water. Sebastian did this to teach Ciel that he could only eat /his/ poop, and no one else's. He supposed that seven months was a bit much to keep the boy away from the tit, but the time /had/ made his tatas immensely large and floppolicious. Just the way Ciel liked them. "Yes, baby... Eat from Mayme..."

Ciel nodded, although he was sucking far too eagerly to reply. He was starving. Being away from the tit for so long left him sad, and in a desperate need for more. "I missed you, mayme." He said quietly, looking up at the demon as maple syrup dripped down his face, his forehead resting against the giant tata. "Do you forgive me, Sebadtian the Demond?" His eyes were filled with regret, he'd known that Sebastian wouldn't be happy with him eating the poop of another, but he couldn't help it. "I don't like when you're mad at me, my mayme.."

"Shh.. No more, little Boo, no more..." Sebastian whispered, pressing a slobbery kiss to the boy's greasy head. Why he didn't use the water for bathing, Sebastian didn't know. Jiggling his huge tatas, Sebastian pushed his nipple bag into Ciel's mouth. "You need to eat, sweet tot," he murmured, using his free hand to squeeze the massive boob so syrup filled his small lover's mouth. "You need to stay strong... You need to be here for cummies..."

Ciel sucked at the nipple, the maple syrup filling his mouth and making him feel better than he had in months. "Please... Sebadtian... Please... Give me cummies." He whispered as he pulled away from the tata that was slowly decreasing in height, which was disappointing because having it on the floor was the perfect height for Ciel. "Your... Your tatas."

When Sebastian realized his once massive tatas were slowly but surely beginning to shrivel away, he began to panic, knowing that anything less than floor-grazing was a sin. "No, Ciel, what do I do?" he whispered helplessly, tears in his eyes as he jiggled both titty once again. "You need to eat... but I will go to... Bee Prison..."

Ciel's eyes widened and he pulled away in panic, looking at Sebastian's tatas that were now completely flat against his chest. "Sebastian... We must run away. The bees can't find you if we're in... Mexico.." He whispered under his breath, before grabbing Sebastian's hand and spraying them both off with a hose and heavy duty dandruff shampoo, to get the tata scent off of them. They needed to be safe... The bees couldn't find the Tata...

Nodding, Sebastian let his beautiful boy hose him down, trying not to cry as he looked down at his totally flat chest. "I wish there was another way..." Sebastian whispered, remembering how heavy and full his titties felt as they hung from him. But they were no more... The tatas were no more..." Sniffling, he gathered the weak boy in his arms, but he noticed something strange. The boy's stomach felt round, but Sebastian merely dismissed it as the amount of maple syrup that he had consumed. Little did he know... "How do you think we'll get past the Bee Guards?"

Ciel wrapped both arms around Sebastian's neck, holding onto his mayme as tightly as he could. He knew Sebastian felt his pregnant belly, and probably knew that he was heavily pregnant with 8 babies, a full litter. He wouldn't say anything though, now that Sebastian's tittys were gone, how was he going to feed their babies? "Tell them that I'm dying, and that you're taking me to a Mexican witchdoctor. They'll understand.. The bees... They trust me... I know they'll understand."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Two

**A/N: WOW! The response I got for the last chapter was AWESOME! Thanks so much, you guys! I couldn't wait to update again, so... here you go! :)**

It was the next morning, and Sebastian hadn't slept a wink. He was so worried about making it safely to Mexico, and it didn't help that he didn't have his cusiony tatas to keep him comfortable and warm... and moist. Looking over at his sleeping lover, he scooped him up in his arms, holding him against his chest and kissing his head. "Time to wake up, little one... we need to go to... to Mexico..." A single tear streamed down Sebastian's face onto Ciel's.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his rubbing his eyes as he awoke from his peaceful slumber. "Sebastian?" He whispered, a large, salty tear dropping onto his face. "Sebastian?.. Why are you crying, my mayme?" He asked, brining a hand up to stroke the demon's face. "It's okay... We can find a way... To bring your tatas back. I promise. I love you, and we'll find a way. We have to. The bees can't know.."

Sebastian nodded, hoping Ciel was right. If the bees found out, he didn't know what he would do! Fighting back tears, he cradled the boy closer to his chest, fearing that the critters would be near. "We need to leave... now... I packed everything last night. Let us fly away!" Instantly, Sebastian sprouted huge wings, that were purple and covered in the blood of the angels. "Hang onto me while I fly, boy!"

Ciel clung to Sebastian, his little arms winding around the butler's neck. "Don't drop me, Sebastian!" He screeched out directly into his ear, knowing that if he was dropped, the Bees would come after them for sure. "Mayme... Mayme... The bees will get us... Please, keep me safe, my love, my man, my mayme... Keep me warm."

Sebastian nodded again, holding Ciel as close as possible. He didn't want the poor boy to be cold! Hell, if that happened, Sebastian might as well be DEAD. His beautiful wings flapping deliciously in the wind, he soared through the sky, knowing full well that a single slip of the hand would cause his beautiful lover to plummet into the sea beneath them. "DO YOU FEEL IT NOW, BOY?!" he hollered over the wind beneath his wings, talking about the warmth he was hopefully emitting.

Ciel buried his face in the demon's neck, the warmth emitting from Sebastian's LOINS keeping him warm in the chilly winter air they were both being exposed to. It was winter. "Mayme... I can feel it.. Coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord." He whispered, the sound of Sebastian's wings flapping delicously in the wind soothing any worries he had earlier. The experiance was different, though.. The tatas were gone.

Sebastian nodded, beginning to cry crystalized tears. "Our God is greater, Our God is stronger, God you higher than any other!" he exclaimed, head held high to the heavens. He knew his loins were warm... but were they warm enough? Looking down at his lover, he held him even closer, wishing, /praying/ that he had some jiggly boobies to keep him warm. But alas... all he had were his loins. Shaking his head, he pushed back more tears and began to fly faster. "Maybe we... maybe we can find time for cummies in Mexico, my Sweet Ciel..." He hoped his words were of some comfort.

Ciel looked up when Sebastian began to cry, his fingers stroking along Sebastian's cheeks and wiping away the crystalized tears. "Yes... Sebastian.. He is.. Serenade me... S-Serenade my candy ass." He whispered under his breath, the feeling of being up in the heavens amazing. "I'm flying Jack!" Ciel finally called out, a look of pure exhilaration on his face! When Sebastian mentioned cummies, Ciel looked him dead in the eye, fingers gripping to the fabric of Sebastan's tux, feeling for the jiggly boobies that were /not/ there. "Cummies? Please." He said quietly, before burying his face in the tata-less chest.

Sebastian continued to belt out the lyrics to the song, feeling his spirits lift as he praised God. Soon enough, his tears were ones of joy. "I'll never let go!" He called, thrusting Ciel out and then swooping under him to catch him. It was so beautiful... "Soon, boy," Sebastian promised, giving Ciel a promising grin. As he soared through the heavens, holding his lover, he thought of how, even through the rain, there was still some shine... Squidshine... "I love you, CiCi..." he said, smiling down at Ciel.

Ciel let out a yelp as Sebastian thrust him into the air, his eyes narrowing when Sebastian finally caught him. "How dare you." He whispered under his breath, but his expression was light once again - when Sebastian mentioned cummies, that is. "I love you too... My... Johann Sebastian Bach." He smiled back up at the love of his life, not even upset about the lack of tatas anymore. "Are we almost in Mexico, mayme?"

"Yes, Little Goober!" Sebastian squealed excitedly. He could practically smell the tacos over the Christmas fire. Delicious! He took a huge flappy flappy flap of his wings and began to soar down to earth, knowing he was approaching the Mexican border. "Remember to act sickly!" Sebastian reminded him, knowing the only way they could get past the bees was to lie. "Cover my chest so they don't see the lack of boobie!"

Ciel nodded franticly at the words, the smell of taco and Christams fire germinating in the air. This was it.. They were making it. Ciel clung to Sebastian's chest like a spidermonkey, trying to cover the lack of boobie as much as he could manage. He then buried his face into Sebastian's armpit, knowing that as long as he had his face buried in the smell pit of arm, that he would be acting sickly. "Barry B Benson.." He whispered in a sickly tone, turning his head slighly to look at the giant mass of bees across the Mexican boarder.

Once on the ground, Sebastian nervously approached the bees, but he tried to portray a facade of franticness. "The boy!" He wailed, looking a Bee dead in the eye. "He's so sickly... listen to him!" He let the Bees look over Ciel's small body, and once again, Sebastian totally dismissed the small bump that formed on his belly. "Can we go?" He asked hopefully... desperately... "The boy can't breathe!"

Ciel looked at the bees, his eye frantic as he tried to voice what was happening to him to the Bees. "Please... I must... Go." He murmured, and the Bees all looked at each other, each with a sympathetic Bee look in their Bee eyes. "Let him go." Barry B Benson, The Bee with a Bee mouth, said quietly, letting one single Bee hand brush across his head. "Take him... To a Mexican Witchdoctor."

Sebastian nodded, so grateful that he had to close his eyes tight to keep himself from pissing right there on the spot. "Thank you, Barry!" he said to the Bee, shaking his small Bee hand, and reaching to press a kiss to his Bee forehead. "You... Barry B Benson, are a great Bee..." The bees seperated into an entrance and Sebastian walked through, letting himself begin to search out a witchdoctor. "Nonny nonny nonny..." he sang out, hoping it would call a witchdoctor onto the scene. Of course, Ciel wasn't sickly, but the doctor might be able to cure his Tatas. The Bees...

**Chapter Three coming soon!**


	3. Three

**A/N: Omg! This one is from Ciel's POV. Sorry this one is kinda short, I had a busy day. Love you all! :***

Sebastian was out buying artificial maple syrup, to help tide them over until his titties hopefully grew back… It was doubtful, though. Ciel looked around the empty straw hut, making sure nobody was around before he pulled his shirt up and ran a hand along his pregnant belly. It wasn't too obvious that he was pregnant yet, but he knew that in a few months it'd be obvious that he was heavily pregnant with 8 babies, a full litter. Ciel pulled his IPod out, pressing it against his large, pregnant belly. He'd heard that playing music for babies while they were still in the stomach was good for them.. And he knew the perfect song.

"_Shout"_

_Shout_

_Shout_

_Let it all out_

_These are things I can do without_

_Come On_

_I'm talking to you_

_Come on_

_In violent times_

_You shouldn't have to sell your soul_

_In black and white_

_They really really ought to know_

_Those one track minds_

_That took you for a working boy_

_Kiss them goodbye_

_You shouldn't have to jump for joy_

_Shout_

_They gave you life_

_And in return you gave them them hell_

_As cold as ice_

_I hope we live to tell the tale_

_Shout_

_And when you've taken down your guard_

_If I could change your mind_

_I'd really love to break your heart_

_Shout_"

Ciel smiled as the song ended, his lips a full grin. He knew this would be good for the babies… 8 of them, a full litter. He couldn't help but wonder how long it would take Sebastian to realize, but he knew that in time, he would have to figure it out.. It wasn't as if he could remain clueless… Forever, could he? Ciel looked down at his pregnant belly, thinking of how he'd betrayed the bees. A single tear streamed down his single cheek. He hadn't meant any harm… He'd just needed to Live.. He was…. He was The squidshine.. What would he do if he wasn't alive? "I'm sorry…. Barry." He whispered quietly, before throwing his IPod across the room, his voice shaky. "Shout… Shout… Let it all… Out? These are the things I can do without.." He murmured under his breath, fingers gripping into his hair as he pulled at it. Clumps of his beautiful, mayme hair were everwhere.. He was losing it...There had to be a way… There had to be a way to make it up to the bees. He couldn't betray them… Could he?

**See you next time! **


	4. Four

**A/N: Sorry this is so short again, guys! :'C It's basically about what Sebastian is doing during what was happening in the last chapter. Hehe! Enjoy :3**

Holding back tears, Sebastian walked down the barren isles of the grocery store, cart in tow, but with nothing in it. He was only here for one thing: maple syrup. Bottom lip trembling, he approached the rows and rows of syrup, eyeing all the different brands. _Golden Griddle, Log Cabin, Mrs. Butterworth's, Eggo…_ There were so many options. Approaching a plethora of Aunt Jemima maple syrups, he tentatively picked one up, hissing immediately as he felt the cool plastic on his hand. "No!" he screeched, throwing the bottle across the room. "Damn you! Damn you all to hell!"

He took some deep breaths, calming himself down. His heart was beating so fast, he could practically feel the blood rushing through his veins. Hands shaking, he picked another one up, and unscrewed the yellow cap. He brought the bottle up to his nose and sniffed, before retching in disgust. It wasn't the same! One after one, he smelled all the bottles, but none of them were the same as his. Soon, the floor of the grocery store was littered with 8 bottles of syrup. There would have been more, but Sebastian couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore!" he said, voice panicky. Feeling unadulterated rage boil inside him, he began to knock all of the syrup off of the shelves. "IT'S NOT RIGHT!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face. "NONE OF IT! NONE OF IT IS RIGHT! IT'S… IT'S ALL WRONG!"

Soon enough, madness began to take over. No longer was Sebastian the strong-willed, beautiful demon he was before… Falling to his knees, he began to vomit pepto-bismal, as that was what his stomach acid was made out of. "I—I NEED MY MAYME!" he cried out, voice hoarse and dry. With those final words, he collapsed into the puddle of syrup, knocked out cold.

It wasn't until 1 day later that he woke up.

**What will happen next?! :D**


	5. Five

**A/N: Hi, guys! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I made this chapter extra long to make up for the shortness of the last two. :) Kisses! Just kidding, I'm straight, so... HUGS! XD**

Sebastian walked into the quiet straw hut, feet dragging on the dirt floor and eyes heavy. He didn't even notice the clumps of Ciel's mayme hair all over the ground. "Ciel?" he croaked out, farting a huge mass of fart gas. Hmm! What a thing to be, he supposed. Seeing his lovely Good Boy in the bed, he walked behind him, but gasped at what he saw. Ciel's huge pregnant belly, popping out from his shirt... "Ciel?" he said again, loudly. What was going on?! He farted again.

Ciel looked up, his bright, blue eyes widening when he saw Sebastian standing in front of him - his pregnant belly exposed. He had a pregnant belly. "Daddy?! I can explain!" He shouted, hands flying over his belly. Sebastian couldn't know that he was pregnant with 8 babies... A full litter. "Besides! Where were you yesterday?! And where's the maple syrup?!"

"I passed out, babygirl..." he said, momentarily forgetting his alarm as he thought back to all the maple syrup... he shuttered. However, he quickly remembered that Ciel was laying there, with a pregnant belly, trying to turn the subject onto him. Ciel had a pregnant belly. "But that's not the point! The point is... you're pregnant!" He motioned towards the belly. "How many are there..." he said, dreading the answer.

Ciel's eyes watered when Sebastian turned the subject back onto him, and he started weeping, his fingers gripping onto his Pregnant belly. He struggled to get the words out, his only comfort at the moment the feeling of the 8 babies festering in him. "I guess I couldn't just convince you I was fat.." He managed, before continuing on. He wanted to rip more of his mayme hair out, but he couldn't... He could try and stay composed.. "8 of them... 8 babies... A full litter."

"EIGHT! BLAHUAHUUHEHA!" Sebastian screeched, hopping all around the room like a crazy rabbit. However, he soon ran out of energy and walked over to the bed again. "I'm so sorry I did this to you... No no no! Papa don't preach!" He began to weep, but his tears were black diamonds. This meant his soul was still sour from the syrup... "How will we care for the babies, CiCi?" he whispered, placing his huge hands on the belly. "My hands are so big..."

Sebastian's reaction only made the tears streaming down Ciel's face stream harder... Tears of a Squid. "EIGHT. EIGHT BABIES. EIGHT. DO YOU THINK I LIKE THE FIRE IN MY LOINS WHEN I THINK OF EIGHT BABIES SEEPING FROM /MY/ RECTUM?!" Ciel screeched, not even calmed when he felt Sebastian's large, gorilla hands on his pregnant belly. "DON'T TOUCH ME. YOU'RE NOT RIGHT. YOU FUCKED MY /ASS/?!" Ciel was furious, and moments later he breathed fire and caught the straw hut on fire.

"THE FIRE IS GERMINATING!" Sebastian hollered, scooping his angry Good Boy up in his arms, his huge belly acting like a airbag. "WE NEED TO EVACUATE. QUICK, LET US FLY AWAY, BOY!" Once again, he sprouted huge Mayme Wings, and began to soar through the heavens, but thankfully he landed in a small swimming pool. But the swimming pool was full of syrup! "NOOOOO!" he yelled, feeling himself grow weak. "CIEL, SAVE YOURSELF! THE BABIES WILL DIE!"

Ciel shrieked when he felt Sebastian carry him away, but moments later he was up in the heavens. He knew it wouldn't work. The power of The Tata was gone, what more did he have to live to live for. He knew Sebastian would give up.. He tried to show Sebastian that the power of his love was enough to get him through.. But he knew it wouldn't work. He knew Sebastian loved the Tata more than he would ever love him. When they fell into the syrup, Ciel felt his life force drain from him. "I'm... I'm scared, Jack."

"THE BABIES!" Sebastian shrieked, slowly but surely beginning to spin in the thick syrup. At first, it was at the pace of a snail, but he picked up speed. Soon, he was like a tornado, whizzing in circles in the swimming pool, sticky golden syrup flying out around him. More and more syrup flew out of the pool, and soon enough, it was all gone, and Sebastian and his little tiny Goober Baby were laying on the bottom of the empty pool, skin shining from the syrup. "A-are you okay, Sweetie?" he whispered, hands moving to touch the big, round sticky belly. "Are the babies okay...? Eight of them... a full litter?" A full litter indeed.

Ciel stared at Sebastian, shiny, Squid Tears gleaming in his eyes. "Sebastian... The bees don't love me anymore... You don't love me anymore... The babies, eight of them.. A full litter... I can feel the hatred germinating within them. What do I have to live for, other than for the love of a squid on the streets... For only one night... These squids... They don't know how to love! They just take, and take.. And take... Until I'm so tired that I can't give anymore... Sebastian, why can't I feel the love of another man... Or even... The love of another squid.. Why am I so inept to it? I want a squid to touch me like it loves me... But I just... The Tata..." Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his hands on his own pregnant belly as he tried to hold back the shining tears of a broken squid.. But he couldn't.. He had to be Me.

"No, boy!" Sebastian yelled, Ciel's speech bringing him to tears. He could see the life forces leaving him, and it broke his heart. "You know I'll love you more than any man or squid ever could! You can't feel the love of a squid because My Love is so powerful! IT DESTROYS ALL OTHER LOVE!" Ripping off his clothes like he was in mourning, he shrunk down to the size of a fairy, and climbed up onto the boy's huge belly. With a kiss blown in the boy's direction, he climbed through Ciel's belly buttons into the womb. There he saw his developing children... All eight of them, a full litter. "Babies?" he said, speaking in the amniotic fluid. He got the babies attention... he could feel their auras near him. "Stop germinating hatred... please... Your Sweet Cielly Daddy Boy can't take it!" The biggest baby, their leader, nodded... Sebastian hoped this would help. He swam out through the belly button again and once he was out, he grew to normal size again. "By God, I've done it..." he whispered, stroking Ciel's beautiful cheek.

Sebastian's words had more tears streaming down Ciel's cheeks. Squid tears. Sebastian was germinating so much love... It made him feel... Some type of way... Some type of way indeed. "Sebastian!" He gasped out, tears leaking out of his nipples when Sebastian swamp into his belly button. "NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! THE BEES! THE BEES KNOW THAT I SPIT IN YOUR HAIR!" He shrieked, pure panic in his voice. The bees were going to kill him. The bees were going to BEE him. "Sebastian... Sebastian..." He gasped out when Sebastian came back out of his belly button, his arms wrapping around Sebastian, burying his head in the chest that was lacking of tata. "I.. I love you... Honey BEE.. I need you... In my.,... Ear canal..."

Knowing what the boy needed, Sebastian nodded and shrunk down again. "See you water next time!" he said, waving, before scurrying into the ear canal. Once in the ear, he cuddled up to the walls of it and pressed a gentle kiss to it. "I love you, babygirl..." he whispered, crying softly "I'm right here... Right here in your ear canal." He stayed there for another hour, just being inside Ciel's ear was enough for him. However, he knew it was getting late, and so he climbed out of the ear and grew to normal size. The transition had made him completely un-sticky, and wearing beautiful robes made of golden diamonds. What he didn't notice was that his tatas weren't as flat anymore... but it wasnt significant enough for anyone, even the bees, to notice. "Was that good, babygirl?" he whispered, loving the atmosphere that resided at the bottom of the empty swimming pool. "With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride... Your toxic, I'm slipping under." He bathed off Ciel's beautiful body, and clothed him in a robe of golden diamonds two. The greediest burgarler would not have been as happy as he was. "I'm king of the world!"

Ciel frowned loudly until Sebastian climbed into his ear canal, his little hands stroking his pregnant belly... The thought... Eight babies... A full litter. He stayed quiet, the feeling of Sebastian germinating inside of his ear canal keeping him safe... and Worm... Ciel felt his eyes start to get heavy, as he was rather tired - and Sebastian being inside of his ear canal was so soothing.. "Daddy..." He whispered when Sebastian finally climbed out, the loud frown on his lips turning into a Quiet smile when Sebastian came out and bathed him. The Golden Diamonds... He felt so safe.. "You're king of my ass... Daddy. You're the only squid for me.."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sebastian woke up, surprised that he found himself in his totally unburnt straw hut. He would have thought it was all a dream, but he was still wearing the robe of Golden Diamonds. He looked at the door of the hut, which was open, and all he saw was the fleeting image of someone scurrying away. Someone must have brought them here... but who? Sebastian didn't know. He rolled onto his side to face the pregnant boy, hands moving to touch the belly. The eight babies... a full litter... he could feel them germinating... So many babies... So much germination... A full litter... Yes, indeed. A full litter. One whole litter... a full one. Germination at it's finest. "Black sheep, black sheep, have you any wool?" he giggled, using the familiar tune to wake up Ciel. "We're here again... we're safe, baby. Mayme kept you safe."<p>

Ciel sturred awake. Sudden memories pouring into him through his loins. He let out a shriek, remembering the blacksheep that had caused the accident all those years ago. The accident that had rendered him incapable of feels. "SEBASTIAN. THE BLACK SHEEP. THEY WANT TO FEED ON ME. THEY WANT TO FEED ON _MY_ TATAS!" He screamed, getting up and running around the straw hut, throwing all the dirt he could on his pregnant belly. He had to get rid of the feeling. The black sheep. They couldn't win. "HELP ME. THE SQUIDS WANT ME. THE BLACK SHEEP WANT ME. I WANT TO BE _**PURE**_!" Ciel ran out of the straw hut, pulling at his mayme hair as hard as he could. He needed to be safe. The squids and black sheep were Coming.

Sebastian had no idea any of this would happen... he thought black sheep were so cute! But not Ciel... Oh No... Knowing Ciel wasn't fully awake, Sebastian sprouted his wings and flew to wherever his Good Boy was. "No... I'm here... I'll keep you worm..." Sebastian grabbed Ciel and shook him to wake him up. "THEY AREN'T COMING, YOU FOOL! WAKE UP NOW!" He needed to save the boy... from his Twisted Mind... Ciel was /nothing/ like those other girls... "BOY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" A full litter.

Ciel looked up at his mayme, hot squids streaming down his cheeks. "Mayme... You're always here... " He whispered, the feeling of hot love and Emotion, endlessly seeping through his veins. Making him feel... Making him feel.. Like a Man. "Sebastian... Do you feel like a man.. When you push her around? Do you feel better know... As she... Falls to the ground." Ciel whispered, hot salty squids making their way down his face. He knew... He knew that the black sheep were no longer coming.. But... What if Sebastian was The Black Sheep all along... What if he WASN'T truly his mayme... A crazy thought... But... Could it be true?

**DUN DUN DUN. CLIFFHANGER! Sorry to tease you guys... I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter! :P**


	6. Six

**A/N: Hey! So sorry I haven't updated. :( I feel so bad about it! I was just so busy lately... So, here's a nice long chapter to keep ya full! Hehe! Love you all. :3**

Suddenly, Sebastian's lips curled into a menacing, devious smile. "Oh, ohoho... Yes... Yes..." He began to laugh, louder and louder until the earth began to shake. However, the real Sebastian, wearing the real robe of golden diamonds, rushed forwards. "I CHOOSE YOU, PIKACHU!" he bellowed in a sexy voice as he ripped the other Sebastian's head off to reveal... a black sheep! "IT'S YOU... I KNEW IT! THE BLACK SHEEP! AND NOT ONLY THAT..." He grabbed the _other_ golden diamond robe that the sheep was wearing. "...BUT YOU ARE ALSO THE GREEDIEST BURGARLER! BE GONE WITH YOU, FOWL BEAST!"

Ciel let out a scream of horror when Sebastian started laughing.. Because no.. That wasn't _his_ mayme. He started screaming in horror, running around the room and pulling out beautiful, silky clumps of his mayme hair. He couldn't take it anymore. "I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore!" He wailed out, before throwing dirt on his huge pregnant belly, despair welling in his heart. He couldn't stop this frantic reaction, not even when Sebastian came in and tried to banish the evil beast. The black sheep. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"I WON'T LET HIM KILL YOU CIEL!" Sebastian screamed, beautiful tears of gleaming ruby coming out of his eyes. Seeing the pregnant Good Boy he loved so much in so much pain... so much dirt on his huge, swollen belly... so much mayme hair... It broke Sebastian's heart. "PLEASE, BOY, SAVE YOURSELF! I'M... I'M GOING GHOST!" Sebastian pulled out his huge, big, very large, big, massive, monstrous sword and cut off the sheep's tail, so that he could no longer Be The Burgarler. "Be Gone, fuckin' n00b," He said, shooting his gun and swinging the big, very large sword. The black sheep, with a bleat, soared away, his golden diamond robe disappearing forever. "He's gone, mayme... No more, little boy... no... He is gone..."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, eyes gleaming with tears. Squid tears. He looked up at his butler... His beautiful... Beautiful hunk of man. "You... You saved me... Mayme." He whispered, looking at the dirt covering his huge pregnant belly.. It seemed like it was over.. But he knew better than that. It wasn't over. It's never over. "Mayme... Hold me with your... With your meaty gorilla arms... I'm scared... The greediest burgarler was a black sheep all along.. HOW COULD I BE SO BLIND?!" He wept, frowning loudly as he tried to keep his composure.. The bees..

"Shh... no Good Boy," Sebastian whispered, his huge arms encircling the boy. His belly was so dirty... He Needed To Be Pure. "Follow me, babygirl," he breathed, hoisting Ciel onto his back and carrying him back into the hut. It was such a mess... "No, no no no... stick to the stuff you know..." he murmured, choking back a sob. "I'm here to protect you. From the bees, from the black sheep, from... from... AHHHH!" Sebastian let out a huge scream as his tatas got a little bit bigger. "C-CiCi!" he said, looking at his lumpolicious chest. "Look... the tata!" He tried to be quiet... the bees might have been near. A full litter.

Ciel wept openly into Sebastian's chest, feeling as safe as a boy could be with his squid. "I love you so much.. My... My maym." He knew he needed to be pure... But what would he do?! When he spotted The TaTa grow back, he let out a yelp. It reminded him of how hungry he was... He hadn't eaten since Sebastian 's TaTa had shrunk, and even then... He hadn't had enough. "M-Maym..." He whispered under his breath, hot, salty tears of a squid leaking from his rectum. "THE TATAS." Suddenly, Ciel collapsed, dreams of squids and Sebastian's gorilla hands making him feel safe..

Ciel looked so cute when he fell asleep suddenly... Sebastian didn't have he heart to wake him up. However, his belly was so dirty... He needed to be washed off... He powerhosed the boy off with a huge, big, massive, big, big, large, very monstrous, ginormous, large hose until there was no dirt left. "Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur!" Sebastian said, tucking his Baby Boy in bed. He couldn't wait until the next morning...

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up the next morning, looking down at his hands.. They were covered in blood.. Blood of the squids who'd mistreated him all that time ago. His eyes went wide, and he screeched in horror, trying to imagine the feeling of the squid flesh squishing underneath his Mayme fingers. "The squids.." He whispered, and then vomited up an entire bottle of maple syrup, grasping the cool plastic in his hands.. What was happening? "I WANT TO BE PURE!" He shouted to the heavens, lifting his shirt up to expose his pregnant belly and pouring the maple syrup all over it. Who was he? What had he become? When would he be pure again? He needed answered, he needed to know when the black sheep would stop playing their obscene mind games with him. He searched around for Sebastian, but he couldn't see him anywhere in sight. "DEMOND." He shouted, looking for his mayme.<p>

Upon hearing his Young Master, the big funky Demond rushed into the hut, gasping wildly when he saw all the syrup... So much syrup on the belly of the boy... "OH MY SQUIDS!" he yelled, tears of pure blood beginning to fall out of his eyes. His boy... so impure... "I'm here, son," he whispered, wrapping his long arms around his lover. He began to rock him back and forth, singing the song of the ones before them.

"[Intro]

Snooooooooooop..  
>Snooooooooooop..<p>

[Chorus - Snoop Dogg]

When the pimp's in the crib ma  
>Drop it like it's hot<br>Drop it like it's hot  
>Drop it like it's hot<p>

When the pigs try to get at ya  
>Park it like it's hot<br>Park it like it's hot  
>Park it like it's hot<p>

And if a nigga get a attitude  
>Pop it like it's hot<br>Pop it like it's hot  
>Pop it like it's hot..."<p>

He sang the rest of the song, knowing it would help the boy be free.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian when he came in, his eyes widening when he felt his Gorilla arms wrap around him. The soothing motions of Sebastian rocking him back and fourth, mixed with the soothing sound of Sebastian's beautiful voice.. Singing him Snoop Doggy Dog. "Thank you..." He whispered, putting Sebastian's Big hands on his pregnant belly that was covered completely in maple syrup. "You touch me in all the right ways..."

"Yes!" Sebastian said so loudly in agreement, smiling so wildly. "Yep yep yep!" He rocked back and forth gently, knowing that the motion would make Ciel feel like the biggest baby in the whole world. It was ironic, really... The boy had 8 babies in him, a full litter, but Ciel was kind of like a baby too... He loved to be held and poop in his diapy... "Uh-huh, this my shit," Sebatian giggled, nibbling Ciel's ear. So cute! "I wanna take you on an adventure, CiCi..."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, nodding in agreement. "I... I would love that." He said silently, before looking down at his syrup covered pregnant belly. "I don't like that way." He said, before getting up and rinsing the Syrupy Goodness off his belly. "All the single ladies... All the single ladies... All the single ladies... Put your hands up.." He sung gently, giggling as he scrubbed his pregnant belly until it was pure.. It was funny in a way, his pregnant belly was pure... Just like how he wanted to be pure..

"Good job," Sebastian murmured lovingly, walking up behind the boy and tickling the big belly. Sebastian thought about how cute and funny it would be if he were a bird furry... he could peck the food off of his plate in the cutest way possible! "If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down in a bad of roses..." he said, though his voice sounded like a big angry opera singer. "Mr. Man, how do you suppose that is?" he said, cocking his head to the side. The belly was so pure! He gave the boy an angry sign language gesture... it said that he was sad he was not a bird. That gave him an idea. "Let's go to the zoo!" He screamed.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, one single tear streaming down his cheek when he showed that he was upset about him not being a bird.. He wished he was a bird.. Maybe then he wouldn't be pregnant with eight babies, a full litter.. He would've laid a Big Large Egg. "A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly, and is also known as a buster. Always talking about what he wants but just... Sits on his broke ass... So no, I don't want your number... No. I don't want to give you mine." He sang beautifully, looking up at the demond. When the zoo was suddenly mentioned, Ciel gave him back a Big Happy sign language saying "Yes, Mayme!"

Ciel's big sign language and the singing made Sebastian's spirits lift. Too bad he was not a little boy anymore... He couldn't take the madness. Still, he put on a mask of joy... but no one knew the real him. No one knew how bad he wanted to be a big bad bird furry... The feathers and the beak and the love of a man... He Wanted It All. But he knew he couldn't... He opened his mouth and tried to sing the happiest song he could remember.

"The monochrome blows

Through our colorless encounter.  
>I shall entrust each of my pains to you<p>

The unforgiving autumn,  
>Which forcefully traces my scars, comes<br>While your cool fingers still beckon me

After I'd melted, you tenderly save  
>The troublesome, icy me<br>And toy around with me with a kiss

Nevertheless, I search for a single form of love  
>Your dried eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond<br>If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like  
>Together, we concealed our pale selves; the moon is hiding, too<p>

How many nights  
>Did I come to love since then?<br>In the sea of dependence, I forget to even breathe  
>Even with your captivation, you only leave behind a tepid warmth<br>In the art of knowing when to quit  
>I dislike your conceited kisses<p>

Don't leave me alone, perceive and color me already  
>What words will slip out of your room?<br>Being confused, falling asleep- Will you tell me about things beyond those?  
>Only the moon is looking at the sighs lost in the questions of smiles<p>

When the next long needle points to the ceiling  
>You won't be around anymore<br>I won't need you anymore

Nevertheless, I definitely searched for a form of love  
>Your teary eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond<br>If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like  
>Your wish and the night bring morning along in vain<p>

Paint it with a tender, passionate, yet cowardly kiss

The moon illuminates our final night"

He picked Ciel hip... So Much Joy! "AWAY!" He hollered, big bold Mayme wings shooting out if his Back. "THE ZOO IS NIGH!"

Ciel's heart fluttered at Sebastian's Beautiful Singing of the Sexy Hentai, and he let himself be carried away by his Big Manly Man. "Shawty, I'mma only tell you this once, you're the illest... And for your lovin' I'm a Die Hard like Bruce Willis.. You got spark, you, you got spunk...You, you got something all the girls want, you're like a candy store, and I'm a toddler, you got me wantin' more and mo mo more of... Your love, your love ..." He sung as loudly as he could, praising god and Sebastian.. His words were genuine. He knew the demond would know, that he loved him like golden diamonds to the greediest burgarlaraer. Hell, if he didn't know, Ciel might as well shove an entire bottle of maple syrup up his rectum! He looked up at Sebastian, tipping his eyepatch. "M'Sebastian."

Sebastian giggled daintily, his big hands tickling the funky goofy belly! "I wish Sarah Paulson was my Momma..." he sighed. If he were a bird and Sarah Paulson was his Momma, he'd be so happy... the happiest bird alive... "No Masters or Kings, When the Ritual begins, There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin..." he sang gently, before whisking Ciel into his arms like noodles and bursting through the roof of the hut. "TAKE ME TO CHURCH! I'LL WORSHIP LIKE A DOG AT THE SHRINE OF YOUR LIES!" He screamed out into the heavens, bloody tears pouring out of each of his eyes. He flew so fast he caught on fire, but Ciel did not... Not the boy... "THE ZOO IS NEAR." He sniffled. "H-hold onto me while I cry, boy..."

Ciel was happy when Sebastian caught on fire, because it meant he was safe... And warm... And moist. "When I was in the third grade.. I thought that I was gay..." He began, belting the words out like a chipmunk belting out Macklemore lyrics. "AND I CAN'T CHANGE. EVEN IF I TRIED. EVEN IF I WANTED TOO. MY LOVE MY LOVE MY LOVE, SHE KEEPS ME WARM... And moist." The words came to him like titties came to a titty magnet, and he felt like the most beautiful Good Boy that had ever existed... Because he was. "DADDY! DADDY I'M SCARED. I FEEL ALIVE FOR ONCE IN MY TINY LIFE. WHERE DO I GO FROM HERE?!"

Sebastian laughed out loud, joyfully... The boy wasn't even kidding! He did think he was gay. "JUST BE WITH ME AND I'LL SHOW YOU THE WAY!" he promised, screaming over the wind. He loved Ciel so much... titty magnet. Pulling a snickers out of his pocket, he stuck it in the boy's mouth. "You're not you when you're hungry," he said, sighing. They were almost at the zoo. "Now that bang bang bang, I let him hit it 'cause he slang Cocaine, He toss my salad like his name Ramen," he sang beautifully, his big tears steaming down his big face. His face was so big... "I can't believe it's not butter!" he laughed, Landing down at the zoo. "Two tickets to the ZOO please!" he said, pointing at the lady who ran the stand. "NOW!"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, before the Snickers bar was shoved into his mouth. That was okay. He wasn't him when he was hungry. He was a bad mayme when he was hungry. Except... Ciel got a bad feeling about this zoo. He didn't know what it was. Then, he realized. The lady handing out the ticket smiled at them and grabbed two zoo tickets, but then before she handed it to them her body started morphing. And... And... A million bees emerged from her form! "NOOO!" Ciel screamed in horror, not knowing what to do. He knew he betrayed the bees. He lied about Sebastian's titties. And the bees knew... They waned revenge. Suddenly, the bees all swarmed to Ciel, and gathered his tiny, frail body up in their massive Bee army. "SEBASTIAN!" He yelled in horror, a single tear streaming down his cheek as he broke out in song. "Every night in my dreams... I see you. I feel you... That is how I know you, go on..."

When the bees suddenly burst out of the girl and grabbed Ciel, Sebastian shrieked out, crying like a newborn baby. "WHAAAA... WHAAAAA..." he yelled, like an angry infant. His Cielly Cutie Bongo Blopo Tiddy Boy! "I got dis shit, aye. Fuckin' n00bs... Can't handle this. PWNed!" he cackled, beginning to break dance. However, as he danced, he realized he was only delaying things. "FUCK!" he screamed, jumping up and down. Where had Ciel gone?! He pulled out his GPS. "Take me to CiCi," he whispered, sobbing. "I'm gonna swing from the chandelier... from the chandelier?" He didn't even know anymore.

Ciel looked up at the bees and stared at them in horror, and soon they removed his eyepatch so he was staring at him with his Big Mayme Eyes. Both of them.. A single tear rolled down his cheek. No longer could he tip his eyepach.. M'Sebastian. "Because of you… I never stray too far from the sidewalk.. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me… But everyone around me… Because of you….. I am afraid." He sung beautifully, looking at the bees and then his pregnant belly. The bees shock their Bee heads, staring at him with their Soulless Bee Eyes.. The then picked him up in their Massive Bee Army, carrying him into a giant cage… "NO…. NO… NO NO NO NO! I DON'T LIKE THAT WAY!" Ciel yelled in agony, before falling to the floor, his feet looking like the feet of a lost sweet tot. He wasn't a Beautiful Good Boy anymore. The bees.. He'd betrayed them.

Sebastian hooked his GPS system into his pants, and he spread his huge wings, taking flight in the heavens. He needed to find the boy! The bees surrounding him tried to take him captive, too, but NO! IT WOULD NOT HAPPEN! Pulling out his big gun, he shot them all DEAD. A huge bullet penetrating their tiny Bee bodies... Hahahaha... Haha... He loved the Bee blood splattered on all the walls and the animals in the zoo... He couldn't do this anymore! SHIT! He killed all the bees so much. All the bees... so much. Now he needed to find Ciel. "CAW! CAW!" he yelled out, like a huge parrot, flapping his funky wings. He knew how to find CiCi. "Hey now! Hey now! This is what DREAMS are made of!" he screamed so prettily. He knew the boy could hear him. The babies could hear him. He could sense the huge round belly... He could see it. "Leader baby... Talk to me..."

Ciel watched in horror as all the Bees around him DIED and he was splattered in the blood of the bees. The bees he'd betrayed. He wanted to cry. How could he?! He couldn't take it anymore! "I can't take it anymore. I can't take it an-" He was cut off, by the sound of Sebastian's beautiful Screaming. "MAYME!" He screamed in a big Manly Mayme Big Babygirl voice, before realizing what he had to do… He had to join the demon in song. "I've got somewhere I belong… I've got, somebody to love… This is what dreams… ARE MADE OF." He yelled back beautifully, and then he looked down at his pregnant belly, practically able to feel all the Germination inside. Suddenly, the leader Baby let out a battle cry. He sounded so beautiful… Like Simba on pride rock… "I'm gonna name you Simba.." Ciel whispered, looking down at his pregnant belly that was splattered in the blood of the bees….. And the nonbelievers. For all were going to die on the day our great lord came down.

"He's got the whole world, in his hand, he's got the whole world, in his hands, he's got the whole world, in his hands, he's got the whole world in his hands..." Sebastian murmured, the diversity of the lyrics bringing tears in his eyes. He heard the baby's battle cry... It was so funny and cute! He sounded just like his Mayme. (: "That's so weird!" he giggled, scooping the corpses of the bees in his hands and eating them. He needed to be strong... Like Lady Gaga... He walked up to the boy, placing his hands on the blood covered belly. "I'm so sorry... How are the fetuses? Are they still... one with the Lord?"

Ciel looked Sebastian dead in the eye, his fingers grasping onto his MAYME as tightly as he could. He needed to be close. He needed to be one with the demond. "Please… Whisper your words of wisdom and Glory into my ear canal…. I need it, before I just… Can't take it anymore." Ciel whispered, looking down at his pregnant belly and punching it as hard as he could. Yep. All Eight of them were still there. "They're still germinating…. Mayme…"

Sebastian grinned ear to ear, but he needed to make sure Ciel's judgement was still on point. "Let me check too haha," he said, punching his belly, too. The babies were DEFINITELY festering. "Nice, nice," Sebastian murmured, rubbing all the blood on Ciel's stomach. "I can't believe this American life..."

**That's all for tonight, guys! I hope you loved it! :3**


	7. Seven

**A/N: Hi, guys! It's a bit late, but here's a Thanksgiving update. If I'm thankful for anything right now, it's you lovely reviewers. However, to the certain reviewer (EHEM, C'sMelody) who says this is parody... that really hurt my feelings. I've put a lot of time and effort into this, and you just go and step on it like it's nothing. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. However, I am SO, SO thankful for my lovely reviewer promocat... they're always there to lift my spirits with their reviews. Thank you so much!**

**Also, I added some new characters this chapter. Sebastian and Ciel are kawaii, but I felt like I needed to mix it up a little. So, without further ado...**

Once they were back home, Sebastian carried the heavily pregnant boy in, crying so hard he could barely walk. "I'M SO FUCKING STUPID!" he yelled, throwing Ciel down on the floor. "DIE, STUPID BITCH!" he crumpled onto the floor, puking up a mountain of dead Bees... why did he eat so many Bees? "I'm so sorry Cici... I... I just wanna be a bird furry..." He sprouted his wings and flapped them, wrapping Ciel in his arms and rocking him around the Christmas tree. "I love YOU!" So cute!

Ciel screeched in horror, before turning into a frog when he hit the floor. WHAT THE FUCK?! He wanted to scream at Sebastian, but when he tried, all the came out was a gentle, "Ribbit". When Sebastian puked up the mountain of bees, they all landed directly onto Ciel, and it transformed him into a boy! Maybe this was a sign, that it wasn't true love's kiss that broke the spell... But true BEES kiss. Terrifying. He looked up at Sebastian, feeling like a giant baby as he was cradled in the man's arms. "Draw me like one of your French girls..."

"Yes, Little Lord," Sebastian said, putting his Boy down on the ground and pulling out his art pad. However, when he looked down... his hands were gone! "WHAT." He shook his head, crying so many tears. "The bees did this..." He kicked over a lamp stand. "I can't draw you until the moon rises, boy..." He cried, rocking back and forth. "I love Sarah Paulson better than my own mom!" he screamed into the heavens. "I'M 12 YEARS OLD."

Ciel looked up at his handless mayme, hot tears of the squids before us falling down his cheeks. "MAYME." He wailed, wrapping his tiny hands around the Nubs where his hands had once previously been. "I'll be... Your crying soldier." He whispered under his breath, already missing the Giant Gorilla hands. His hands were so big... But, not anymore.

Choking back sobs, he shook his head. "Cry for me, my little soldier... Be my crying soldier... My love..." He shook his head, tears falling out of his cheeks. Not his eyes, no... his cheeks. "DAMN THIS!" he screeched like the mighty eagle, growing a beak. It... it was happening! "CAW! CAW!" He bled out onto the floor, losing all of his human blood and gaining bird blood.

Ciel screamed back in horror, his One Single Eye wide with fear. "No. It can't be... I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE. I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE. I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE. I CANT TAKE IT ANYM-" He was cut off, yet again, by the feeling of Bees swarming into his open mouth. He had no choice. He had to Swallow like the Good Girl he was. "You're turning into a bird... I said I'd be your crying soldier but... But not like this." He whispered the words sadly, and began walking out of the Quiet Straw Hut. He refused to be with Sebastian if he meant the other man was going to be a bird. He couldn't take That. He had to... He had to stuck to the stuff you know.

Elizabeth burst in through the door of the straw hut, letting out a gasp of shock as she was met with the sight of Seb, transforming into an avian fiend. "Well, slap my Tits and call it Christmas!" Lizzy exclaimed, letting out a toot of surprise. She was blonde, and taller than Ciel. And Ciel was preggers with a litter of eight! "Quit playing games with my heart," she murmured, feeling utterly betrayed by her Hot Fiance. It was a tragedy. Of all people, he had a FULL LITTER with a BIRB. "Listen, fuckboy," she said to Ciel. "You have to choose. Its either ME, Lizzy McGuire, or SEBBERT. Make your choice."

Sebastian squawked, flapping his wings and looking at Ciel with pleading, desperate eyes. "Ch... Christmas..." he barely managed, a single feather grazing Lizzy's tits. He could barely speak anymore... the transformation was almost Complete! "Gotta... Gotta getcha head in the game, you gotta getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game... come... come- SQUAWK!" He Grew big orange bird feet. "Choose me, baby..." he cried so loudly, tears streaming down his feathered face. "I won't be a bird if- CAW! CAW!- If it means you'll stay with meeeeEEEEE OH GOD" he could barely contain himself.

Ciel looked back and fourth, his one single eye frantically moving between his Beautiful fiancée and the Bird he thought he knew. "But... But... I... I..." He screamed in pure agony, falling to his knees and grabbing onto the fabric of Elizabeth'd dress. "I love you but... But... The caged bird... It knows how to Wrap Itself around my titties." He stared up at the Beautiful Tall Blonde Girl, burying his face into her dress and sniffing deeply, getting the Beautiful scent of her toot. "Sebastian... Elizabeth... I love you both but... I CHOOSE YOU PIKACHU." He screamed, and then passed out due to the stress.

"I don't like it that way," Lizzy said, angered by Ciel passing out before the final decision. She hastily made her way over to him, lowering down and letting out a Firm and Pungent toot right upon his nose. She had eaten 12 1/2 bean and cheese burritos that morning, so she had a lot of ammo. "Now, you will pay for what you have done. You'll ALL PAY." Lizzy let out a maniacal laugh, her eyes turning a dark red as the toot continued flowing from her tender butthole.

Sebastian, knowing that the thick toot would not help in any way, rushed over to Ciel's body. He knew he was a bird, but he had all the love of a full-grown squid. "AWAY, WOMAN!" He pushed her to the side, crying as he pulled out a large squid. Where did he pull it out of? We don't know... We... We just don't know. (: "Why are you staring at me with those lustful eyes? Why do you provoke me, demon?" he whispered, shaking his head as he pressed the STINKY SQUID to the boy's face. "AWAKE AND I WILL RETURN TO MY ORIGINAL FORM!" His tears fell into Ciel's tears. "I... I choose /you/..." He loved the High School Musical series, but he felt like HSM2 was a little ridiculous.

Ciel looked up, pulling his eyepatch off and looking at the BIRD slowly, slowly transforming into a man. His man. "Oh... My man I love him so... He'll never know." He sang beautifully, leaning up to wrap his arms tightly around the former Bird that was Now a Man. His man. He wept golden diamonds, clutching onto the Meaty Gorilla of a man. "Please... Save me from the nothing I've become." His words were the words of a Quiet Toot that was losing life, and he looked over at Lizzy. "I... I love you. My beautiful Squidshine. Don't you forget it. But... To ask me to choose between my Squidshine and my Man... I don't like that way."

Lizzy was stunned into silence. She... she was... his Squidshine. She had never been compared to a Squid or a Shine, and a big Meaty Tear swelled and rolled down her cheek. "CIEL... my Daddy..." she screamed, the massive ogre tears continuing to carve their way down her steamy cheeks. "When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong! Oh, you are the music in me!" Lizzy thought HSM2 was the best of the franchise.

"I will fucking fight you," Sebastian growled, standing up on his human feet and approaching Lizzy. "You know, for a FUCKING FACT, that HSM3 was FAR better than HSM2." He scoffed, rolling his eyes, letting some spit dribble down his chin. He shook his head, sighing, before walking back to Ciel. "Are you okay, bb? Are the babies okay? A full litter?" He hoped this would end well...

Ciel looked back and fourth at the two of them, before pure DISGUST set in. Didn't those Pitt FOOLS know that the only good movie in the HSM franchise was the first one?! Idiots. Mortals. When Sebastian came over to him, he sneered in disgust, rearing his head away from the DEMOND in question. "How dare you suggest that HSM 3 OR 2 is better than the first one. Gabriella didn't deserve Troy. SHARPAH did." And with that, he looked back and fourth at his MAN and his squidshine, then promptly left.

"NO! CIELLY! CICI! CINCO DE MAYO! CICI'S PIZZA! CILANTRO! SHE SELLS /CIEL/ SHELLS BY THE SEA SHORE!" He screamed, calling Ciel by every name he knew. "COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BAAAAAAACK! I MISS YOU! I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE MY LIFE!" He collapsed onto the floor, sobbing gently. "This could be the start... of something new... it feels so right... to be here with YOUUUUUU!" He screamed, hopping up onto his feet again and dancing, hoping the Sexy Hentai moves would attract the boy back. "LIZZY, PLEASE... Let us seperate our differences and UNITE!" He grabbed her hands. "We're all in this together...!" He pounced on the ground, dragging down Lizzy with him and began making retching, slobbery noises. It was so sexy...

Lizzy was so turned on by pig noises. "YES... SEBBERT... I love it when you salivate into my tender ear hole," Lizzy moaned, laying spread eagle on the ground, screaming on the top of her lungs. It was so sexy. Ciel could NEVER resist this type of HENTAI. Shinji Ikari poked his head in, followed by Steve (from Blues Clues)! Shinji's eyes widened in pain, and he screamed "I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore! I can't take it anymore!" Lizzy was ogrewhelmed. She threw Seb off of her, like a rag doll, running over to The Shinj, weeping profusely. "FINALLY.. a REAL man." She took Shinji into her arms bridal style, rocking him gently. "Oh, my beautiful baby girl... Mommys got you..."

Ciel stormed away from the Straw Hut, trying desperately to stick to the stuff YOU know. Alas, he could only resist before he realized the Sexy Hentai going down. With an ache in his chest, he punched himself in the stomach and started bleeding, and then finally ran back to the straw hut that was seven miles away. He got back to the straw hut in two minutes, and looked around. The first thing he saw was Steve from Blue's Clues, and he ran to the Hunk of Man, wrapping both arms around him and holding him close. "I love you." He whispered before Steve Vanished, and then he went back to Sebastian, leaping into his arms and hoping for a Beautiful Sexy Burgarler Hentai to occur. He looked over at Shinji Ikari and Elizabeth, a single tear streaking down his Squid of a cheek.. "That should be me…."

When Sebastian saw Ciel hug Steve, a fleeting whisper escaping his lips, a pang of jealously tore through his soul. However, before he knew it, the Man In Green was gone and Ciel was back in his arms. "Want another Greediest Hentai?" He giggled, knowing how much Ciel loved when he spoke dirty. The boy was pregnant, yes, but he had just sprinted seven miles. He at least deserved a hentai! "THE SCHOOL HIT AN ICEBERG!" He screamed, throwing Ciel off his lap. Thank god Natasha, Sebastian's humpback whale, was there. Natasha took off her jacket and kneeled by the bed. "Seb, I baked you some cookies." Sebastian cried tears of joy... Just a few cookies and he could be the man Ciel needed... Not the BIRD, not the SQUID, not the BURGARLER... but the man. So cute!

After 10 seconds, Lizzy decided Shinj wasn't truly a man. He was just a filthy yaoi heathen. So she fed him to Natasha, the humpback whale. Shinji was really into softcore vore, though, so he loved to be turned into a ham sandwich and forcefed to a Whale. After her Work was Completed, Lizzy looked over to Ciel and Sebbird, softly singing under her breath. "Now I know you're not a fairytale... and dreams were made for sleeping... and Wishes on a star just don't come true.. but now even I can tell, that I confused my feelings with the truth... Because I liked the view... When There Was Me... AND YOU." Lizzy laid down on the ground, accepting her fate. She knew that if she approached the Hentai, she would surely be burned to a Crispy Nugget. It was The End.

Ciel was so happy to be with Sebastian, his Burgargargarlararlar. But….. he looked over at Lizzy and started crying blood. No! "LIZZY!" He screamed in horror, before pulling his shoes off because they kept him from being Me. Once he took his shoes off which took an hour because he needed to twist his nipples, he attempted to run to Lizzy, crying Heavy Tears of Deer Blood. "What about us? What about everything we've been through? What about trust?" A single tear of blood streamed down his cheek and into his asscheeks. "I never meant to hurt you…."

Sebastian didn't see Ciel's rash decision coming up, even though it took Ciel an hour to take his shoes off! Sebastian totally forgot that his young love needed to vigorously twist his nipples to take his shoes off... he thought he was twistin' them perky nips for fun! "SHIT!" he screamed when Ciel ran towards the dying girl, who was slowly turning into a green bean. However, just as he grabbed Ciel, he tripped on the drop of blood that had streamed down his asscheeks and fell to the floor with Ciel. His body cusioned the boy, but because of this every single intestine in his body exploded, INCLUDING both asscheeks. He was dying. "Ciel... you... need... you need to kill... Natasha... She has the antidote! Shinj had it with him, but she ate him..." He cried so hard it hurt his burst asscheeks. "WHY DID SHINJI IKARI HAVE TO LIKE SOFT VORE! FUCK YOU, OBAMA!"

Lizzy had begun to turn a nasty shade of green. At first, she was under the impression that she was turning into an Ogre, and she was thrilled! But then... she realized... she was becoming a String Bean. Lizzy groaned EXTREMELY loudly, so loud that Steve, who had apparated within Natasha, could hear it within the Belly of the Beast. Steve pulled a Sharknado, whipping out a chainsaw and sawing through the stomach of the BEAST. Tartar sauce began to spurt from Natasha's severed stomach, spilling out in a tidal wave, washing them all up to the surface of the iceberg. Steve was drenched in the tartary sauce, sweating profusely. "Shinj... is in HERE!" He said loudly, gesturing to his swollen belly, in which Shinj The Great was dancing the macarena. Shinji loved his Daddy's warm tummy. It was so much fun!

Ciel watched the scene before him in horror, looking at his Beautiful Big Manly Man EXPLODE and his squidshine turn into a string bean. Then…. Natasha was sawed open! NO! When Steve said that the Shinj was in him all along, Ciel's eyes darkened, and he took the chainsaw, ready to saw Steve The Great's stomach open. Right before he got the chance, Steve vomited up Shinji, who was currently dancing the Macarena. How cute! Shinji looked him Dead in the eye, before vomiting up the formula. Finally! Ciel ran to the antidote, but suddenly… The antidote vomited up Natasha. "I AM THE ANTIDOTE." She said in a god like voice. "Oh no…. " Ciel looked around him, and suddenly Natasha's power rendered him incapable. He fell to his knees, looking at his hands that were transforming… Into…. Into… A mayme. "My nipples…." He whispered under his breath, and he knew he was now transforming into a hedgehog. He needed the formula as well… Before… Before it was too late. "If I die young…. Name me Maurice." He whispered in a sickly tone, a single tear of golden diamonds streaming down his cheek. He accepted his fate.

A stringbean, a dying man, and a hedgehog named Maurice whose hands were now a Mayme... it was sick. Disturbed, even. Steven, the Man in Green who found the Clues, was dead. Shinji Ikari, the boy would Just Couldn't Take it Anymore... He was doing the macerena... A fate worse than the torture of hellfire and brimstone. Poor thing... And, what was even more sick and twisted, was that they were on an ICEBERG. Icebergs were a sign of fertility... And, the only that was pregnant was Ciel- or should we say, Maurice. Sebastian felt so helpless. This wasn't the way he wanted it to be. He wished times were simpler... He wished his tatas were full, the bees weren't after them, and Ciel wasn't pregnant. There, he said it! He wished he wasn't pregnant! The babies, while he loved them all, were nothing but a burden on them all. "Natasha..." he whispered to the huge, majestic whale, who was sporting a pair of reading glasses. "I now understand... you ARE the cookies you baked me..." He laughed sadly, crying tears of spicy mustard. They burned his eyes, but the pain was worth it. "You know what you need to do..."

**CLIFFHANGER! :3 Hehe! Sorry you guys! You'll find out what Natasha does next chapter!**


End file.
